


Void Plauge

by SolarPonyMare



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depressed Sans, Drinking to Cope, Female Frisk, Frisk is 13, Maelana is 19, Monster Kid is 13, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is Frisk.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarPonyMare/pseuds/SolarPonyMare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a few years since the monsters came to the surface, Frisk is now thirteen and living happily with Goat Mom and the Skeleton Brothers. But a certain man who speaks in hands appears, and things start to go hectic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my first work!

You heard it multiple times from the monsters in the underground, “Beware the man who speaks in hands.” They said. But you ignored them.  
Now you were on the surface, and monsters and humans lived together, but not in the same houses. The humans, still wary of the monsters, had built separate towns in almost all the states across America for them to live in. Marthasville was not one of them, for humans and monsters liked each other in this small town. When you came above ground, you decided to live with Toriel and the Skeleton Brothers. One day, you and Sans were out at Grillby’s, your usual spot to hang out, and you remembered what the monsters told you. Mustering up the courage, you ask, “Sans?”

“Yeah?” he replied, taking a swig of ketchup.

“Who is the man that speaks in Hands?”

Grillby dropped the cup he was cleaning and it shattered everywhere. Sans spat out the drink and it got all over the table. Everyone in the bar stared at you, including Sans.  
“Uh, kid, I don’t think this is the spot to talk about that.” Sans said under his breath. “Put this on my tab Grillby.” The bartender silently nodded in response and tsk’d as he noticed the two messes he would have to clean up. Sans wrapped his arm around you and the next thing you know, you are in your house. He let go of you and went towards his room. “Follow me, Frisk.” Doing as you were told, you followed Sans into his New Lab. When you got to the secret hatch, located underneath Sans’ bed, he asked, “When did you here of Gaster, buddy?” 

“Gaster?” you repeat. “If that is his name, why do people say that he is the man who speaks in Hands?” You follow him down the stairs and into a dimly lit room. Answering his question, you say, “A few of the monsters all said it when I talked to them.”  
He sighed and looked back at you. “We called him that because Gaster, well… he wasn’t like the other monsters that worked in the lab. When he spoke to me or Alphys, he would use a language only we could understand or would speak in sign language. He had the habit of speaking with his hands, hence the nickname, to the other workers.”

“Oh.” was all you could manage to say.  
He sighed again and headed over towards his desk picking up a picture frame with him, Papyrus, and another skeleton. Assuming, you asked, “Is that Gaster?” You point to the other skeleton. 

“Heh, yeah it is.” He gave a slight smile. “Dad was the best.”

“DAD?!” you yelp.

“Shhhhhhh! Yes he is my dad.”

“Why do people say to be wary of him then?”

Sans set the picture frame back down and headed over to a machine that was covered by a pink sheet. He put his hand on it and huffed. “Reasons, Frisk.” He muttered. “Reasons.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“HUMAN! SANS! FOOD IS READY!!” Papyrus called out. You immediately jump off your bed and head down to the kitchen. Papyrus was wearing an apron that said “ALL TIME SPAGHETTI MASTER” across the front in big red letters. You smiled seeing him wearing it. You and Toriel, or Mom as you called her, made it for him for his birthday. Sans just got him a lousy birthday card with a bunch of birthday puns in it.

“AH! HELLO, FRISK. ARE YOU READY FOR DINNER? He asked.

You nod and lick your lips, you loved his spaghetti. You walk over to Mom, hug her tightly and take a seat next to her. “Hello my child.” She sang.

Whistling came from down the hall as Sans came in. He walked passed you and playfully messed up your hair. “Gee kiddo. I never heard you move so fast in your life.” He joked. He took a seat next to you and yawned.

Papyrus brought over your food and set it in front of you. He grabbed the others’ and set it in front of them. “HERE YOU ARE! BONE APPETEIT!” His eyes widened in realization. Sans was just about to say something when Papyrus glared at him. “DON’T.” He hissed. Mom snickered and so did you and Sans. Papyrus just rubbed above his nasal opening and went back to the stove to get his own plate of spaghetti.

“Papyrus?” You ask. “Can you grab the parmesan cheese for me please?”

“OF COUSE, HUMAN.” He replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's hereeeee?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this on Microsoft Word. That is why I am uploading chapters as fast as a Jackrabbit.

You were awoken by a loud crash in your room and then what seemed to be static. You turned on your bedside lamp and looked around the room. You spotted a goopy, black figure in the corner of the room next to your dresser. He stared at you, and he looked frightened. You slowly got out of the bed and walked over to the creature. He backed himself against the wall and his eyes started to glow a deep purple. The sound of static seemed to get louder as you approached, so you backed off a little. The static got quieter and the creature relaxed. “Hello there. Are you okay?” You asked the monster.

He replied in an odd language. 

You tilted your head to the side, for you couldn’t understand a word he was saying. The creature noted the gesture and cleared his throat. “Yes, I am. Thank you for your concern.” He said, although you could understand him this time. “Where am I?”

“Um, you are in the town of Marthasville, in the state of Missouri in my house. I’m Frisk, what’s your name?”

“They call me W.D. Gaster, pleased to meet you. I have finally escaped the void and I’m looking for my two sons, Sans and Papyrus.”

“You’re Gaster?” You ask astounded. Totally ignoring the fact that he knew your “uncles’’, as you called them.

“Do you know me?” he said.

“I- I’ve heard of you from a few monsters.”

“We made it to the surface?’’

You nod.

“Oh joy! Finally after all those years, monsters and humans are living in peace again!” He looked down and noticed what he had broken. “Oh dear, sorry about your picture frame child.” He picked it up, looked at the picture and nearly dropped it again. It was a picture of you, Toriel, Sans, and Papyrus in front of your house. Gaster’s eyes widened as he stared at the picture. “My sons, they live here?”

“You mean, Sans and Papyrus? Yeah they do.”

“Can I see them?”

“Well, not now. It’s the middle of the night.” You said gesturing towards your clock on your wall.

“Oh.”

“You can go downstairs and sleep on the couch if you like.” You offered helpfully.

“That would be nice but as you can see, I am a bit ‘goopy’ at the moment.’’

You laughed at his joke. “That is a problem.’’ You both stood in awkward silence for a moment before Gaster’s face brightened up.

“Wait a minute, I forgot. Since I’m not in the void anymore I am able to get back into ‘shape’.” He said cheerfully. You snicker at his joke.

His ‘‘goop” rose off of the carpet without leaving a stain (which you were amazed by), and formed a bubble around him. A few moments later, the bubble disappeared, leaving a skeleton monster standing at about Papyrus’s height in a black trench coat, tan turtleneck, and dark brown slacks. He stretched out his hand, which you noticed had a giant hole in the middle, and said “So, shall we head for the couch?”

Smiling you took his hand and quietly led him downstairs to the living room. “Stay here, please.” You whispered. He nodded and you silently dart back up the stairs and grab an extra pillow and blanket from your closet. You head back downstairs and hand him the blanket. You set the pillow on the end of the couch and turned to look at Gaster. “Goodnight, Gaster.” You whispered. He laid down and covered himself with the blanket.

“Goodnight Frisk. Thank you kindly for your hospitality.” He replied softly. He turned on his side and you went back to your room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You were awoken again that morning by a scream. You jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to find Gaster sitting up on the couch, his eyes wide, and Mom on the other side of the room with her hand on her heart, her eyes were wide as well and her mouth was hanging open.

“Frisk, who is this?” Toriel asked you shakily.

“Mom, this is Mr. W.D. Gaster. He appeared in my room last night and I brought him down here to sleep on the couch.” You replied.

“Ma’am, I apologize that I startled you. Frisk here was just offering me a place to sleep for the night.” Gaster said sympathetically. “Wait a minute, Lady Toriel? Is that you?” he asked.

Toriel squinted at him study-like. “Wingding?’’ she questioned. She gasped and darted towards him. “Oh my stars, it is you!” she breathed.

“My Lady!?’’ Gaster yelped as she pulled him into a tight embrace. 

“Sans, Papyrus! It’s your father, he’s here!’’ Toriel called out.

In seconds, you heard doors fling open and feet rushing down the stairs. The two brothers speed past you and stop abruptly in front of the other skeleton. Toriel backed away next to you and beamed with happiness.

Sans inched closer to his father. He spoke in the strange language Gaster used earlier.

Gaster replied in the same way.

Sans threw himself onto Gaster and hugged him tightly. Tears formed in both their eye sockets as they fell to the floor, still in each other’s arms.

“DAD! OH MY GOD! YOU ARE STILL ALIVE?!” Papyrus cried out. Gaster looked up at him smiling and nodded. Papyrus joined Sans in the embrace.

“Group hug!” you yelled. You grabbed Toriel’s hand and you both went over and joined them on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. I know. Chapter three will be a little longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Characters come into play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally had enough energy to finish chapter three.

The atmosphere in the house seemed to get more cheerful that day and Sans didn’t seem so depressed as he usually did. You were in the kitchen with Toriel making a quiche wither for breakfast, Sans was on the couch with Gaster and Papyrus, happily talking about all that happened these past few years.  
You look at Toriel with a big smile. “I am glad to see Sans so happy now.” You tell her. “As am I, my child.” She replied.

“Hey kiddo, Gaster wants to talk to you!” Sans called out.

“Go ahead, Frisk. I will finish cooking. You go talk with Wingd- I mean, Gaster.” Toriel said.

You walk into the living room and the two brothers walk past you. “LADY ASGORE, CAN I HELP YOU WITH BREAKFAST?” Papyrus asked. Toriel chuckled. He always called her that, for she looked a lot like Asgore, minus the beard. “Of course, Papyrus.” She replied.

You turn to face Gaster. He pats a spot on the couch next to him, and you sit next to him. Suddenly he hugs you. You give a startled squeak as he holds you tightly close to him. You wrap your arms around him and smile. He starts sobbing happily. “Gaster, are you alright?” you ask him.

“I have never been so happy in my entire life.” He replied. He squeezes you tighter. “Your Determination. I sensed it and it got me out of the void and led me straight to my sons, and I thank you for that.”

‘My Determination?’ you thought to yourself. ‘That’s what Gaster used to get out of the void?’

Gaster let go of you and sighed happily. He stood up and walked past you towards the table. Patting your head as he did so.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You were sitting on the porch with a cup of tea enjoying the nice cool breeze of autumn, when the door opened and Gaster walked out. “Frisk, do you mind if we took a walk around town?” he asked you politely. “I would like to take a look around, and these old legs do need a good stretching after all those years.”

“I would be happy to!” you replied cheerfully.

“Splendid! Where should we head first?”

“Well, since Toriel knew you, maybe we should go visit Mr. Asgore. He lives just on the next street!” You point to a sign that reads “Tiffany Ct”. 

“His majesty lives here?”

“Yep, sure does. Although, I wouldn’t really call Asgore, ‘King’ anymore.”

“Why not? He is a king isn’t he?”

“He doesn’t like to be called that any more. It reminds him of all the humans he killed to try and break the barrier with.”

“Ah, I see.”

“Well, let’s get going! Mr. Asgore leaves his home to go to his florist shop downtown to take care of the plants.”

“He was a flower person.” Gaster mused.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Delightful you could join me on my walk to my shop.” Asgore said as you and Gaster walked next to him. You carried a small bag of flower food for him and Gaster held a watering can that you had made for Asgore last Christmas. It read “Flower Goat” in bright neon marker on the one side; you had put that there because you thought it suited him. When you got to the front entrance of the shop, you opened the door for them and then followed them in. You set the bag of flower food on the floor in front of the register counter.

“Oh great. Squinty-eyed dumb head is here.” A high voice spat from above you. Flowey. You knew it as well as Snowdin. You stood up and looked at Flowey irritably. A head popped up from behind the counter, it was Maelana, your best friend. She co-owned the flower shop ever since she and Asgore came up with a plan. “Shut it seed face!” she snapped at the flower. She pushed her glasses back into place and smiled at you and the others. “Hiya Frisk.” You simply just waved at her. Maelana came out from behind the counter. She had on a green apron and was wearing brown gardening gloves. In her hand, was another apron and a packet of radish seeds. “Yo, AD!” she yelled to Asgore. He turned his head and smirked. Maelana balled up the apron. “Here’s the wind up, and the pitch!” She threw the wadded apron at Asgore and Gaster, but it went a little too high and landed on Asgore’s horns. All of them were silent for a moment until Gaster burst out laughing followed by you, Maelana, and Asgore. “Hilarious.” Flowey muttered. Asgore untangled the apron and wrapped it tied it behind his neck and around his waist.

“Hey, lighten up, Butterpetals.” Maelana said to Flowey after the laughter died down. He shot her a menacing glance, like he was going to spit a seed at her or throw something bigger that he could grab onto. She looked at Gaster with a strange expression. “Excuse me Mr.” She said to him. “I don’t think I have ever seen you around before. Who are you?”  
Gaster looked up from the dark purple hydrangea he was admiring. He strode over to her and held out his hand. “My name is Dr. W.D. Gaster. But you can call me W.D. if you like, given the fact that Asgore has a nickname from you.”

Maelana chuckled and shook his hand quickly, then let go. “Sure W.D. it is then.”

You cut in. “But, we don’t have time to chat now.” Maelana and Gaster both jump back in surprise. “Sorry Maelana. But Gaster and I have some where to be and you need to get to work before Garden Goat sprays you with the hose again.” You hug Maelana and take Gaster’s hand. “Bye.”

“See ya buddy.” She replied. “Oh, can you take this to Monster Kid?” She handed you the packet of radish seeds. You nod and you and Gaster head out the front door. On your way out, you give Flowey a playful nudge. He looked at you like he wanted to bite your finger off. It wouldn’t be hard considering his sharp teeth.

You both exited the flower shop and made your way back.

“That flower friend of yours doesn’t seem really kind to a lot of people. Not even you for that matter.” Gaster said as both of you made your way to Monster Kid’s home down your street.

“Well, he wasn’t really that mean before he became a flower.” You replied.

Gaster looked at you, he was clearly confused. “What do you mean ‘before’?”

“Flowey is actually Asriel, Mr. Asgore’s son. But now he doesn’t have a soul, so he is a jerk.”

Gaster went silent and he stayed that way all the way to Kid’s house. He stood next to you as you knocked at the door. The monster who answered the door wasn’t Kid, or his parents. It was Jerry. You rolled your eyes and Gaster made a face between the mix of shocked and disgusted, but Jerry ignored it. “Can I help you?” he said in his high pitched, congested voice. 

“Is Monster Kid here?’ you asked quickly.

“One second.” He replied before dipping back inside. You hated the fact that he decided to share a house with Monster Kid and his family, and that he actually sleeps in the same room as Kid! You heard the pitter patter of Monster Kids feet as he raced towards the door, then you heard a thump and “ow” from inside before the door opened. He looked outside and his face lit up when he noticed you. “Yo Frisk!” He noticed the packet of radish seeds in your hand. “Are those the seeds I ordered from Maelana?" You nod and hold them out to him, he grabs a corner with his mouth and sets them inside. "Thanks Frisk."

"Your welcome. Oh, Kid, meet Mr. Gaster." You said gesturing to the figure next to you.

Monster Kid opened the door more and held out his tail expecting Gaster to shake it. When he didn't Kid said, "Oh, sorry if I confused you there pal. I don't have arms, so I have people shake my tail." Upon hearing this, Gaster reached for his tail and shook it. Monster Kid gave him a toothy grin. His adult canines overlapped his because of his overbite. You looked at his teeth in amazment 'When did they get so big?!' you thought to yourself.

Monster Kid's face lit up and he looked at you. "Guess what Frisk, I'm gonna get braces next week!"

You widened your eyes at the news. "When did your parents decide that?"

"They were worried that if the over bite gets too big, that I would knock my teeth out when I fall on my face."

"That would be unpleasent for you to go without front teeth." Gaster said.

"Well, I have to get to work on the seeds. Thanks for bringing them by. See ya." And with that he waved goodbye with his tail and shut the door.

"How about we head home now? Sans is making Hot Dogs for lunch." You asked Gaster.

"Hot, Dogs?" He tilted his head to the side.

"I would rather not explain." You reply.

You motion for him to follow you and you head back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Jerry came into play. He will appear later in the story maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papy isn't doing so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how it say major character death? Do not worry, Papyrus is not gonna die.

You walk into the house with Gaster close behind you. Sans was in the kitchen working on the hot dogs, but Papyrus and Toriel were nowhere in sight. You didn't even say anything before Sans said, "If your'e looking for Paps, he is in his room. Right after you left, he said he wasn't feeling to well so Tori took him to his room." He handed you a plate with two hotdogs on it. Gaster stayed with Sans while you went up to give Papyrus his food. When you opened the door, Toriel looked up at you. "My child, can you take care of Papyrus for a while? I must do something." You nod and she leaves. You walk up to Papyrus's bed and sit down. He opens his eyes slowly and looks at you. "Human?" He asked. You nod. He looked at the plate. "Are these for me?" You nod again. He sat up in his bed. You hand him the plate and he eats the the hotdogs quickly and puts the plate down on his bedside table. He wipes his mouth with his hand, brings his legs up to his chest, and rests his chin on his knees. You notice a small crack running up his right eye socket. "Papyrus." He looks at you upon hearing his name. You wrap your arms around him and pull him close. He hugs you back and shivers sadly. "Human, what is happening to me?" He coughed and dust came out of his mouth. You back your head away as dust flew out of his mouth. "I- I don't know Papy. I don't know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Two weeks later. Sans POV)

Sans was at Grillby's, his face buried in his hands. Six empty bottles laid next to him.

Papyrus was even worse. What better way to think about it than to drink it off? You tried to tell him that there was another way, but he just wouldn't listen. A hand rested on his shoulder. Sans looked up and saw Grillby. "It is past closing time." He crackled. "You should head back home." Sans sighed and nodded. He got off the stool and walked to the middle of the room. He gave a small goodbye salute to Grillby and teleported home.

When he appeared he saw you cradled in Toriel's arms, badly hurt. You were covered in bruises and cuts. Without a word Toriel pointed out the door tears overflowing from her eyes. Without a word, Sans bolted out the door not noticing the sly grin plastered on his fathers face. 

He huffed and wheezed as he ran after Papyrus, not taking the chance of teleporting even farther away from him. He rounded the corner onto Tiffany Ct. What he saw, was horrifying.


	5. Update.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> announcements.

Hey everyone. I am supper sorry to say this but, I am stopping the creation of this story for now. It is too depressing for me to write at the moment. I will list the reasons why...

1) My grandfather had a stroke and it is very VERY hard on the family right now.  
2) My father is struggling to pay the medical bills for reasons I shouldn't share.  
3)I have a new story on my mind! XD I am working on the first chapter now.


	6. Not bringing this story back at all. Doing new one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to disappoint every one!!

I have some sad news. Void Plague will not be continuing.

My grandfather did not survive the stroke and he passed away. I am sorry for the inconvenience if people wanted to see the rest of the story. 

If you would send me story requests on solarsao3.tumblr.com to help me get my mind off of it. I will repost the list to that blog so I don't have to rewrite it (I posted it on my sin blog. But if you want to check out my sin, go to sinningsolar.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this Chapter. Please leave a Kudo and comment. (if you want to.)


End file.
